Serene
Serene is a BlogFic written by Blueheart. It is a story that features BlogClanners as humans. Click here to read Trapped, her first BlogFic: https://blogclan-2.fandom.com/wiki/Trapped Prologue “No.” The word slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it. Fear. It began at her fingertips, trickling its way through to her spine. She’d never been more scared. “I won’t do it,” she murmured. He stood in front of her. She knew him. She had to. His name, at the tip of her tongue. But then again, he was an adult. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d talked to an adult. She brushed a lock of her dirty-blonde hair behind an ear. Her heart seemed as if it would burst out of her chest at any moment. But what could she do? “You have to,” he growled. His voice sent a shiver down her spine. She was a kid. Wasn’t she supposed to listen to adults? But this was wrong. She couldn’t. Could she? “But she’s my friend.” Her voice came out choked. He was becoming angry, she could tell. There was no way out of this situation. Quickly, before he could respond, more words flew from her mouth. “I can’t do it. It’s wrong. I can’t betray them like that. Haven’t you ever had friends? They’re the best things ever! Please, you have to understand, I literally can’t do that, it’s ridiculous.” She’d found her voice. One step in the right direction. She watched as the man paced, his dark hair covering his eyes. She leaned back against the wall, feeling it’s softness against her back. Just like home. She thought. The man sighed, and stopped his pacing. With a dramatic flair of his head, he turned to look at her. “If you don’t do this… More of them will die. I will make sure you’re one of them.” She focused on the beating of her heart, trying to keep her head glued on. She laughed, and it was dark and slightly sinister. “Oh no, you won’t do that. It would ruin everything, wouldn’t it?” “I can’t very well choose someone else for this job when you’re running around knowing everything.” She began tapping her fingers rhythmically on the floor. If she did this, her friend wouldn’t get hurt, right? Theoretically. If she didn’t do this, herself and multiple other people would. But that didn’t mean that it wasn’t wrong. Oh, gosh. What do I do? She buried her face in her hands, trying to breathe through her tightening chest. She didn’t know how she could weasel her way out of this. She knew this man was in charge, practically her boss at this point. She didn’t really want to get fired, seeing as that meant her death. Worst contract ever. She thought, sullen. “I need an answer,” he said. “Hurry up.” Rude. “Look, I’m sorry,” he continued. “But this has to be done. For a-” “Yeah! Whatever! I don’t care!” she seethed. “Go away!” “Technically-” “Shut up!” “Sheesh. I don’t know why-” Her glare stopped him. She never really lashed out much, but she didn’t know how much more of this she could take. Everything she had known was falling apart and she couldn’t stop it. The thought of doing this task made her feel sick. The man glanced down at her hands, which had continued creating their song. She couldn’t remember the last time she had listened to music. Her fingers made the music for her now. “Why me?” Again, the words came before she could stop them. But she needed to know. If she didn’t, could she go through with this? Why was she special? His smirk sent the alarms flaring in her head. He was dangerous, she was sure of it. That was why she had to listen to him. But it was wrong. So wrong. “You’ll have the hardest time doing this. It’ll be very… Interesting. I mean… You only have to do something so small. Yet you’re sitting there, screaming at me about it. No one’s going to get hurt, I promise.” “That’s crap,” she muttered. She raised her voice, wanting him to hear each word clearly. “I’m not doing this.” “Yes, you are.” He crouched down in front of her, his dark red gaze burning into hers. “Or way more of you will die. I’ve already explained this to you.” “No.” “This is taking too long. I need your answer, or I’m going to go to more extremes,” he sighed. “And you don’t want that.” She lifted her chin. The situation called for her to be bold, but she was unused to acting like that. “Like what? Killing me?” She forced her body to stay still. If she shivered in fear, her act would be over. “Yes.” Dang it. She wanted to kick his smug face right off. But, whatever. She still wasn’t going to do it. “Girl, I need you to do this.” Act over, she let her gaze drop. She stared at the floor, letting its emptiness consume her feelings. It was all so unfair. She wasn’t like this, she never could be. Even if she wanted to, she’d just proven to herself that she couldn’t. “Maybe…” He obviously thought this was a yes. He stood up and began pacing again. “So you’re clear on what to do, yes?” Her head shot up. “I said maybe,” she said, her voice cracking. “Why won’t you do this?” His voice came strained. “Because it’s wrong,” she finally blurted. “I’d be betraying all of my friends. I can’t do that. Would you do that to your friends?” “If it saved more of them in the end, yes,” he replied. He was staring at her now, waiting for her to give in. “But… It’s horrible…” He shook his head in exasperation. “It really isn’t. Nothing truly bad is going to happen to her.” “It doesn’t matter what actually happens, it’s about going behind their backs,” she sighed. She hugged her knees tightly against her body, trying to comfort herself. Maybe I should just do it. Or else more people are going to die. She allowed one tear to spill over her eyelids. She imagined her friend’s perfect face in her mind. The idea of doing this made her want to crawl into a corner and hide for an eternity. How much would they hate her when they found out it was her? “We’re not going to tell them. You don’t have to tell them if you don’t want to either,” he said gently. “It can be our secret, you don’t have to face them.” The words comforted her somewhat. No one had to know. “Promise me that there is a reason that I’m doing this.” “That, I can promise.” “Let me think.” “Alright.” I can do this. More people will live. She won’t get hurt. No one will get mad at you, because they won’t know. She winced at her thoughts. Integrity. Gosh, wouldn’t it be nice if some of that kicked in. One bad thing, so that multiple better things can happen. What’s the harm in that? Her own thoughts seemed shallow. But what could she do? Keep up your morals! Don’t do this! Oh, come on, listen to yourself for once. Don’t do it. Oh, but I’m so doing it. Gosh, I’m such a bad person. She buried her head between her knees, hyper-aware that the man’s eyes were still on her. Please, let me wake up from this nightmare. Such an easy task, whatever happened after that didn’t really involve her. It should be simple. She could do it. It’s wrong. The voice chimed. She wanted to kick out her inner voice so bad it almost hurt. Were decisions supposed to be this difficult? They were always so easy in movies. She wanted to tear her hair out. The man was now awkwardly shuffling his feet. She assumed he didn’t have much experience dealing with teenage girls. She let amusement fill her chest, but quickly forced it down. This was supposed to be serious. She sighed, letting defeat swamp her veins. “Fine.” He glanced up in surprise. “Well…” He cleared his throat. He didn’t expect me to say yes. “You know what you are doing, right?” “Yeah.” “Do you want to speak in full sentences?” She tried to come up with a snarky reply, but none came. “Sorry.” The man sighed for the millionth time. “Look, I don’t want to make you do this. I’m sorry that I can’t tell you why, but it’s the only way.” She stayed silent. Emptiness was the only emotion she felt. She didn’t know how to keep it at bay, but she did her best, trying to keep her head glued on. “It’ll be okay, no one will know.” “That’s almost worse,” she mumbled. He was growing impatient with her tone. She tried a smile, hoping he would forgive her. He gave her a tired-looking smile back. “Are you ready to go back?” She stood up, her feet shaky beneath her. “Not really.” Leaning against the wall, she tried her best not to think of the idea of going back. That meant she actually had to do this. Even though she agreed to do it, it was still wrong. We’ve gone over this a million times, brain. Shut up. She shivered as her heart turned cold. The change scared her, but she didn’t know how else she would be able to do this. “It won’t be that bad,” he moaned. “Yes, it will.” “I’m having so many regrets right now.” She didn’t know how to feel about this strange man. On one hand, she hated him. But on the other, he didn’t seem to be completely bad. He took a step forward. “Remember what you have to do, alright?” Nevermind. She thought to herself. I hate him. She’d never had to fend for herself before. The pressure of it made her emotions more extreme than she ever thought they could be. “You’re sending me back, aren’t you?” The bitterness in her voice was not normal on her tongue. “We’ve been here, debating, long enough,” he explained. “Sit down.” She did as he said, panic spreading through her body. She coughed once, trying to unclench her chest. “Now, lie down,” he continued. She groaned softly to herself, and lied down, fear blocking out all other senses. The ground was soft beneath her, and she attempted to let it comfort her. It formed around her back, fitting her shape perfectly. “Close your eyes,” he murmured. Begrudgingly, she did so. Heat swamped her, making it nearly impossible to breathe. The only other thing she could sense was the man’s hand on her forehead, adding some sort of consolation with the uncomfortable feeling. Breath coming in gasps, even further darkness crushed her. Sweat poured from her body, a stickiness which drenched her clothes. Finally, light shone from outside her eyelids. She was waking up. Chapter One What the heck? Her mind was so foggy. Where was she? Blue. Her limbs felt gooey. What was happening? Blueheart. Her eyelids felt glued together. She wanted to open them. Blueheart? Blue? She thought for a moment. That’s my name, isn’t it? She felt herself wince as someone beside her shouted. Blue kept her eyes firmly shut as the person ran off. Suddenly, chaos sounded around her. She tried to open all her senses, except for hearing, of course. There was something soft beneath her. A bed? There was also a blanket on top of her. Somehow it felt too hot and sticky. “Open your eyes,” someone said in her ear, “please?” It sounded so kind, that Blue felt her eyelids obeying. Two girls stood above her, staring down. “Good morning,” one of them said, her brown eyes curious. “Hi,” Blue muttered. Her voice was dry and croaky. The other girl, the one Blue assumed asked her to open her eyes, reached for something next to Blue’s bed. When she saw it was a glass of water, Blue sat up, reaching for it eagerly. “What do you remember?” That girl asked. She furrowed her brow. “My name is Blue.” “That’s all?” The one with brown eyes seemed shocked. “Pretty much,” she shrugged. “I’m Icy,” the girl with the water said. “Rainie,” the other said. “I’m Blue.” “We know,” Rainie rolled her eyes. Blue wanted to get a better look at where she was, but the girls were blocking her view rather well. Almost too well. “Where am I?” Icy and Rainie exchanged a glance. Blue stared at Icy, waiting for her to say something. She seemed like she’d be easier to crack. Icy glanced back at her warily, looking at Rainie to explain. They seemed to have a silent, awkward conversation. “Well?” Blue prompted. As Icy was chewing on her lip distractedly, Rainie answered. “Um, BlogClan. Yeah, we’re BlogClan. This is our camp. Welcome.” She flashed a smile. Blue stared at her. “BlogClan?” “Yep,” Icy smirked. “That’s helpful,” Blue scowled. BlogClan? Camp? Where the heck am I? “Do you remember how to walk?” Rainie chuckled. Blue stared at her, shocked. “I’m sorry, what?” “Well, when we all woke up here, none of us remembered anything. A few of us… Forgot how our legs worked,” Icy said shyly. “But, you remembered how to speak?” “We’re a strange bunch,” Rainie shrugged. Yeah, that explains everything. Lowkey freaked out, Blue swung her legs to the right side of the bed. Rainie was on that side, so she grabbed Blue’s arm to steady her as she stood. For the first time, Blue glanced down at her clothes. “Where’s my shoes?” She only had black socks on, and she wasn’t leaving the room without her sneakers. They slammed into her back and she whirled to give Icy a nasty glare. Horrified, she froze. There was her bed, right in front of her. But if she looked forwards a bit, there were many more. Each one filled with another teenager, their eyes closed shut. “Wha-” “Just put your shoes on!” Rainie huffed. “Put your shoes on,” Blue mocked, crouching down to them. Afterwards, the two girls stood on both sides of her, leading her to a door at the side of the room. They walked through it and Blue stood there, trying to digest what she was staring at. It was a medium sized room, with couches ranging in color, spaced intricately around the room. In the empty spaces, bean bag chairs lay, with a welcoming effect. “I thought we told you to leave,” Rainie sighed. “I just had to see for myself.” Blue looked up to see a girl standing next to a door on her left. She leaned against it, her arms crossed. Her brown hair in a ponytail. “And besides,” she continued, “just because you’re the self-proclaimed leaders doesn’t mean I have to listen to you.” Blue stared at the girl, warmth spreading through her body. “I know you!” She was the first human-being Blue had recognized since she’d woken up. Not that she had met many people yet, but still. The girl’s eyes lit up in surprise. Quickly, she reclaimed her calm, but Blue could see a bit of panic showing in her blue eyes. “Fine, what’s my name then?” Blue thought for a moment. This can’t be it, right? “Emma.” Icy snorted. “Her name is Swanfeather.” Blue bounced on her toes. “Swan. Emma. Emma Swan.” “Swan” stared at her, her face blank. Without another word, she opened the door, and left. “Her name is Emma,” Blue insisted. “In what dimension?” Rainie laughed. Blue accidentally stepped on her toe. As Rainie gasped in pain, she turned to stare at Icy. “Where’d she go?” “She’s probably just pouting right outside the door,” Icy chuckled, almost nervously. Blue narrowed her eyes, “Why would she be upset? Just because I kn- thought I knew her name?” “It’s complicated,” Icy winced. “Just sit down, we’re going to introduce you to some BlogClanners. Some may not like you that much. Don’t worry about why, we’ll explain that later.” “Explain that later?” Blue let her gaze fall downcast. Why is everything always later? What if I don’t want to talk to people? “So you don’t remember anything?” Rainie inquired. “No.” “Is it bothering you?” “No.” “Sit down.” “No.” But Blue sat down anyways. The red couch seemed way too soft. Distractedly, Blue wondered how stiff her bed was, and if it had something to do with how soft the couch felt. Why had I been asleep? Why can’t I remember anything from before that? “Just go get her!” Icy insisted, head poking through the door. Blue leaned forward, trying to see outside. Rainie stepped right into her line of view. “In case you were wondering, this is the Tavern,” she said. She pointed in front of Blue, “If you go through that door, that’s where we eat.” Then she pointed to her right. “Through that door, is where you’ll sleep tonight. Tomorrow we’ll show you the dorms. Or well, some other BlogClanners will show you.” “Why are you called BlogClan?” “We don’t know. The name just sounded familiar when we all woke up.” “Woke up how?” Rainie groaned as Icy shut the door, coming to join her. “We all just woke up about, three years ago. None of us could remember a single thing. Except for our names,” Icy explained. Blue tapped her toes on the floor, trying to digest the little information she had just gotten. Everyone randomly woke up here three years ago? That’s a bit strange, isn’t it? There was silence for a few minutes and then the door opened again, then quickly closed. A girl walked in, a purple beanie pressing her dark blonde hair tightly against her head. She stood beside Rainie and Icy, glancing at them before turning to wave at Blue. “Hi,” she said. “Hi,” Blue breathed back. The girl glanced at Icy, then back at Blue awkwardly. “I’m Wavey,” she finally said. “Blue.” Blue noticed she was fidgeting with something on her finger. “What’s that?” “Oh.” Wavey stepped closer to her, holding her hand out. On it was a simple, thick, silver ring. “Frosto found it this morning at the dorms, and she wanted to give it to me. I don’t typically wear rings, but she seemed like she really wanted me to have it.” Suddenly, she heard the door open and slam shut again. Of course she couldn’t see it as Icy and Rainie were still hiding it. “Wavey!” The newcomer was also a girl, with curly brown hair dropping a little below her shoulders. “You can’t just leave me like that!” “I’m sorry, Swany was rushing me!” Wavey defended herself. Blue felt self-conscious all of a sudden. She was the only person sitting down. “But we were discussing books!” “Cheetah, you aren’t you supposed to be here,” Rainie rolled her eyes. Cheetah’s blue eyes locked with Blue’s. She laughed nervously, “Oh.” She began to laugh more awkwardly. “Um. This is a bad time.” “Sorta,” Icy snickered. Cheetah began to back away. “Whoops.” They all stared at her, and Blue suddenly was very mad that she couldn’t see the door. “What’s outside? You keep blocking the door.” Of course she heard Cheetah bolt through that door. “Uh,” Wavey replied, looking helplessly at the two girls beside her. “Tomorrow,” was all Icy said. “This is crap,” Blue scowled. Rainie smirked, “What did you expect?” Wavey leaned over and began whispering in Icy’s ear. After a minute of nodding, Icy leaned forward and whispered back. Blue dramatically fell back on the couch, frustrated. She stared at the wooden ceiling fan above her. Wooden? It hadn’t occurred to her before, but the entire room was polished wood. It was neat, definitely not made by these teenagers, but it wasn’t normal, she knew that much. It’s not worth asking though, they won’t know why. She concluded. Glancing back at the leaders, Blue noticed the absence of Wavey. “Where-” “She went to go get…” Icy bit her lip. “The Moon Squad,” Rainie giggled. By this point Blue had already assumed they’d just keep bringing in new people for her to meet. But she hadn’t expected to meet a squad. It was another long, awkward silence before the door opened again and three girls came into view. Blue looked at the girl in the front, she looked about her age. She decided to speak to her first. “Hi,” Blue tried. “Blue, right?” The girl looked even more defensive than Emma had. “Yeah?” “I’m Moon,” she said. She turned to look at the girls slightly behind her. She pushed one of them to the front. She was fiddling with something in her hands, glancing up at Blue shyly. “Moons.” I looked at the last girl, her frizzy hair in a ponytail. “Let me guess,” Blue grinned, “You’re Moony.” The girl giggled, “No, I’m Moona.” “I’m never going to remember this,” Blue admitted. Blue was slightly aware of Moon glaring at her. She met her gaze, flashing an equally venomous glare. Icy intervened, standing between them. “Moon, relax. I know you’re upset, but it’s not her fault.” “Why am I even here?” The teenager looked like she was about to cry. Blue felt a twinge of sympathy for her. But I don’t even know why she’s upset. While Icy and Moon continued their conversation, Blue looked over at Moona. “’Sup.” Moona came to sit beside her. “How are you?” “Confused.” “Why?” Blue didn’t know where to begin. “I woke up, and everyone else in the room was asleep. No one will let me look outside, and no one will explain what’s going on.” That seemed to sum it up. “And you don’t remember anything, right?” “Oh,” Blue let her palm fly up to hit her forehead. “I forgot about that.” “You forgot about forgetting everything?” Moons stepped forwards, she appeared to be relaxing a bit. “Yeah,” Blue shrugged. “Look,” Rainie interrupted, having clearly been eavesdropping, “we’ll explain all of your questions later. We just want you to be able to recognize a few faces.” “Great,” Blue’s tone was dry. Who else are they going to make me meet? Will they all be as grumpy as Moon? Thinking of her, Blue looked up to stare at her. Tears were streaming down her face now, and Icy was hugging her. “Moon Squad, can you get the Ivy Squad?” Rainie requested after their hug broke up. “There’s another squad?” Blue gaped. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” “If Bluebell were here, we could have a Blue Squad,” Moona smiled liked it was the most brilliant idea. “Well, we don’t really know who Bluebell is, and besides, I’m not sure how Blu would feel about it,” Icy cocked her head. “You could just ask me, I’m sitting right here,” Blue muttered. “No, not you, Blue. Blu, as in… Without the ‘e’ at the end,” Rainie snorted. “I’m sorry, what?” “Girls, let’s just go get the Ivy Squad,” Moon spoke up. She was still glancing at her ruefully. Blue heard as the three girls left. She was trying to keep herself sane, but her social anxiety was skyrocketing. But the fact that everyone knew that she didn’t know anything, comforted her. She could at least communicate with these people correctly. It was another five minutes of Icy and Rainie staring at her until the door opened for the millionth time. “Right, so let me guess! Ivy… Ivy-ee and… Ivy-ya!” Blue suggested. Dark brown eyes stared at Blue, almost offended. Their brown hair encircled their face. They appeared to be the leader of this squad. “No.” Was all they said. “Then what is your name?” Blue shrunk a little in her seat. “Ivyne,” they chuckled, smiling now. A sophisticated-looking girl with her black hair in a ponytail took a step forward. Her hands were clutching a purple and black handbag. “I’m Ivyla,” she said quietly. “I’m Ivie,” said the last girl. She brushed a long strand of blonde hair from her face. “So, you didn’t get any of our names right. ‘I’ ‘V’ ‘I’ ‘E’,” she said, condescending. “Don’t have to rub it in,” Blue stuck her tongue out. The next thing that happened was Blue’s favorite thing. An awkward silence. She felt her left hand open and close three times where it rested beside her leg. She didn’t know how to explain the motion, but she did it anyways. “So…” she tried to break this silence. Ivyne glanced warily at her. “This is what happens when the majority of us are introverts.” “Truer words have never been spoken,” Rainie huffed. “Agreed,” Blue said. “Can we leave?” Ivyla asked, glancing at Ivyne. “I have stuff I want to do. I don’t really have a whole lot of patience for this.” She shot an apologetic glance at Blue. But Blue wasn’t offended in the slightest. In fact, she probably wanted them to leave more than they themselves wanted to. “Fine,” Icy murmured. “Just grab umm… Wistep and Shivy for us?” “And Blu! I want to see this interaction,” Rainie smirked. “Yeah, and Blu too,” Icy shook her head in exasperation. “Bye!” Ivie smiled back at Blue, waving slightly. She waved back, attempting to seem friendly. Instead of letting the silence set in again after they left, Blue stomped her feet on the ground, adding some noise. It was strange though. The sound should have been abrupt, loud, and annoying. Instead it seemed almost muffled, and echoed slightly. She glanced at Rainie and Icy. Apparently the ceiling was very interesting this time of year. Blue’s patience was running thin. She couldn’t remember a thing, and it didn’t bother her. Almost like she was used to it. She wasn’t allowed to see outside, and no one would explain the sleeping teenagers. But one thing was really starting to bother her. “Okay, I’m tired of it,” she finally snapped. “Where is the stupid bathroom?” … Ten minutes later, she faced three other girls. They sat on another couch in front of her, looking at her awkwardly. “Hi,” one of them finally said. Her blue eyes intent on Blue. “Hello,” she replied. “I’m Shivy,” the girl continued. She pointed at the girl on her right, with dirty blonde hair. “That’s Blu,” she twisted to point at the one on her left, wearing a Queen sweater. “and that’s Wistep.” I love Queen. Blue thought, but was too terrified to say aloud. Instead she said, “I’m Blue.” If they hadn’t been so nice, she was sure they would’ve laughed out loud. Of course they know who I am! You dummy. She looked pointedly at Icy and Rainie. “Can’t you just line everyone up in a row and tell me their names? This ‘Hi’ ‘Hello’ ‘My name is Banannapants’ ‘Mine is Gorilla’ thing isn’t very fun and is just dragging everything out. It’s annoying.” “You won’t be able to recognize their face if we just line them up. And besides, there isn’t enough room in here to fit all of us,” Icy explained. “Then why don’t we line them up outside?” Blue suggested, knowing she was walking along the edge of the cliff. She saw Blu, Wistep, and Shivy wince out of the corner of her eye. “You’re not ready for that,” Rainie said. Blue groaned. “What! Is it some destroyed city or something? Are we in the middle of the forest? Under the sea? In the desert? I can handle it!” “Come on, Blue,” Shivy interrupted. “You’ll see soon, just relax for now, okay?” “This is totally confusing me,” Blu rubbed her head. “Wistep, will you tell me?” Blue smiled at her, trying to seem somewhat friendly, and probably looking more like a serial killer. “Uh… No,” she gave her an apologetic glance. “Icy is kinda mean when she’s angry.” “I’m not!” Icy protested. Rainie cackled, then realized everyone was staring at her. “I think you guys should probably go,” Icy suggested, forlorn. “Darkie, Foxie, and Lion next for this torture.” “Hey, only a few more hours until we can stuff her in a room by herself and forget about her until tomorrow,” Rainie gave a pointed look at Blue, who just winked at her. The visiting girls awkwardly left. That was the most uncomfortable one yet. I’m getting tired of these. “I swear, if two don’t stop hurting yourselves-” “But look at this bruise!” “Jumping off the bed is not a smart idea.” “I thought it was a pretty nice dare.” “You shouldn’t have told her to do that, Lion.” “But I like the bruise!” The girls finally came into view. A girl with reddish-brown hair smiled at her. “What’s up? Want to see my bruise? Lion dared me to jump off my bed and cling onto the top of our door. I obviously didn’t make it and bruised my wrist.” She pulled up the sleeve of her dark gray hoodie, revealing a green and purple bruise. “I’ve had worse than that,” Blue smirked. Another girl, with chocolate brown eyes, looked at Icy. “Um, I thought she didn’t have any memories.” Icy stared at her, bewildered. “How am I supposed to know, Foxie?” “I just have an inkling,” Blue said. The last visitor, who Blue assumed was Lion, took a step forward. “Why is Swany just standing out there? She looks ticked.” “She’s upset because Blue thought her name was Emma,” Rainie explained, barely containing a laugh. Foxie’s eyes widened, and she stared at Blue as if she had just revealed a big mystery. “Emma Swan! Genius! I’ll have to start using that now.” “No, you won’t,” Blue scowled. “Okay, I won’t,” Foxie lifted her hands up like she was being arrested. “We’re still friends though,” Blue cleared the air. “We just met…” “So?” “I thought my bruise was pretty cool,” Darkie pouted. This is the first conversation that hasn’t been totally awkward. Blue realized. It was a nice change, and she rather liked it. “So, do you guys share a room?” Lion nodded, “Yeah. Darkie and I are always doing something stupid, and Foxie constantly tries to stop us. Then when we do it and it turns out… Unsuccessful, we get the ‘I told you so’ speech the rest of the day.” “We have the least amount of people in our room,” Darkie sighed, “but no one else wants to join our room. I think Foxie has been complaining about how much we annoy her.” “Have not!” Foxie frowned. “I’ve only told them it gets tiring watching you guys break yourself every single day.” “I’ll tell you guys the rumors,” Blue offered. Foxie’s eyes flashed wide and she tried to make eye contact with Blue desperately, but she purposely didn’t look at her, feeling slightly victorious. She heard the door open and someone ran inside. Her brown hair flew behind her as she turned to Icy. “Icy, I need them to get back to the dorms. They broke their floorboards,” she said. “Plume, you tattletale!” Darkie screeched. “No, just honest,” Plume corrected. Rainie rested her hand on her forehead in annoyance. “You guys know you can’t just break the floorboards.” “Rainie, you know, everyone’s a little… Strained today,” Icy muttered. “Just, go fix it…” Rainie growled. “Hi, Blue!” Plume grinned. “Hi, Plume!” Blue replied. As they walked away Blue leaned forward, “Bye, Plume!” She heard the door open and close, and they were gone. A minute later, the door opened again, and Blue was tired of not knowing who was walking in. Surprisingly, it was Emma. Beside her was another girl with very long dirty-blond hair. Emma pointed at her, “This is Snowy. She wanted to meet you.” Snowy waved at her and Blue waved back with a smile. “I assume you already know who I am?” “I’ve told her all about you,” Emma said quietly. “Oh, I’m sure,” she grinned. “So, do you have any questions?” Snowy asked. “What’s outside?” Again, Blue caused the room to be silent. She lifted her hand and opened it three times again. Emma stared at her, clearly not breathing as Blue dropped her hand. Without another word, Emma left. I’m getting tired of her leaving like that. What’s her problem? “What’s wrong with her?” she blurted. With a shy smile, Snowy ran after her, slamming the door behind her. Blue tapped her foot on the ground, growing even more annoyed. Rainie ran back and locked the door with a sigh. Icy followed her, and Blue watched as they whispered urgently to each other, glancing back at her nervously. Blue bounced on the couch, waiting eagerly for who she was allowed to torture next. She watched in sudden fear as they came and sat beside her. “Alright, we’re going to give you a few answers, alright?” Rainie said. Blue nodded. “What are you going to tell me?” “More like, show you,” Icy replied. “Fally, come on!” Rainie shouted. Creepily, the door that led to where Blue was going to sleep that night, opened. A girl with long, curly brown hair, poked her head in. Her blue-gray eyes found Blue’s and she smiled, closing the door behind her as she walked over. “Hi, I’m Fallen,” she introduced herself. “Hi,” Blue said nervously. Rainie stood up, “Alright, come with me.” Blue followed as she walked over to the door Blue had originally come from when she woke up. The sleeping teenagers. She thought excitedly. She was going to know what happened to them. Blue stood in a little aisle. Along each side of the room must have been a hundred beds, maybe more. Each had someone sleeping in it. Blue quickly located the bed she had been in, one of the few empty ones. “What happened here?” She asked as Rainie led them further into the strange room. “They were all here when we first woke up. Most of them anyways,” Icy sighed. “We don’t really know how they got here. They’re not dead, or hurt, or anything. Just… Asleep.” Rainie took the reins, “A few of them eventually woke up. But not many. About a year ago though, a handful of us just… Wouldn’t wake up. We moved them in here. Some of those woke up.” “Was I awake here before?” Blue questioned. “No,” Icy said through gritted teeth. “You’re new. Which is why you have so many people ticked at you. You see, a few days ago we got a letter from… Somewhere.” “To put it simply, it said that someone in here was going to wake up,” Rainie muttered. Why would someone announce it if others had woken up before? “And everyone who had a chance of waking up would be wearing a piece of jewelry,” Icy suddenly turned around and yanked something on Blue’s neck. Blue stared down at a familiar owl pendant. “Oh,” she mumbled. Icy continued without hesitation, “So we found everyone who had something on, and assigned an awake BlogClanner to them. That BlogClanner would let Rainie and me know if their person woke up.” “That’s where I come in,” Fallen spoke up for the first time since entering the room. “I stared at you while you were sleeping.” They locked eyes. “Do I snore?” Blue asked. “No, but you drool,” Fallen chuckled. Blue wiped her lip self-consciously. “Ew…” “Anyways!” Rainie called, “A lot of the people who had a chance to wake up had been awake before. Which is why most of them had people lining up outside the door to watch over them. And that’s why when you woke up, people wanted to knock you out again.” “That’s why Emma doesn’t like me, isn’t it?” Blue guessed. “She wanted Peto to wake up,” Icy answered. “Peto?” Blue’s mouth felt dry. “Let me see her.” She followed as Icy led her to a bed. She looked down, heart racing as she saw the girl’s face. But what stood out most was the necklace she was wearing. It had an assortment of random animals as pendants. “Peto had been awake before, she and Swany were basically inseparable,” Rainie explained. “When she fell asleep…” “Let’s be honest here, Blue,” Icy grinned, “No one wanted to watch over you.” “Hey!” Fallen protested. “I was more than happy to!” “Also, Moon hates you more than anyone, I think,” Rainie cocked her head, thinking. “Both Silv and Ottie could have woken up. Instead some random blonde does.” Blue ran her fingers through her ponytail self-consciously. “Dirty-blonde,” she clarified. “Whatever.” “Show her Flo and Sunny,” Fallen added. They walked for so long, past so many sleeping teenagers. Every now and then one would be wearing a piece of jewelry, and Blue would feel even more guilty. Finally, at the end of the row, they stopped. Blue stared down at two older teenagers. “In short,” Icy scowled, “I trained under Sunny, Rainie under Flo, they feel asleep, we became leaders. Got it?” “Liar,” Rainie punched her playfully, “Russet was under Flo and Shiv under Sunny. But they fell asleep too. We were under them, technically.” “We lost four leaders in one day,” Fallen’s voice sounded choked. “It was chaos. If Icy and Rainie had fallen asleep too, we wouldn’t have had anyone to lead.” “Currently, Icy has Cheetah, then Shivy beneath her. We had to spend a week convincing Cheetah she could do it,” Rainie continued, “Underneath me, I have Wavey, then Moon. Moon’s a bit young but everyone listens to her.” “So… Let me get this straight,” Blue closed her eyes to focus. “When all of you first woke up, there were several people here. Then a year ago, a lot of you just… Never woke up? Then a few days ago you got a letter saying someone in this room would wake up, possibly someone who had been awake before. And these people would have jewelry of all things. People watched over these people, and when their person didn’t wake up, they wanted to knock me out?” “Yeah, that sums it up,” Rainie laughed. Blue opened her eyes. “Sounds like my luck.” “The only people you need to watch out for are probably Swany and Moon,” Icy said. “Wistep and Wavey may be a bit bitter, but I don’t think they’re going to do anything.” “Great, the people who want to kill me is the only person I recognize, and someone who I honestly could probably get along well with?” Blue muttered. “Pretty much,” Rainie shrugged. “Don’t worry though,” Fallen laid a hand on her shoulder. “I like you.” “I mean, you did spy on me while I was sleeping.” “Do you really have to phrase it like that?” Rainie groaned. “Yes.” Icy started pushing her way through them, heading back to the door. “Come on, let’s show her the Cafeteria.” “Cafeteria?” Blue raised an eyebrow, following her. “What?” she said. “We’re teenagers, you really think we’d have a better name for it?” “Touche.” They walked past the sitting area where Blue had had all the awkward conversations. They continued past it to another door. They stood just inside that door, staring at the room. Round, wooden table were spaced particularly around the room. Wooden chairs surrounded them, looking way too uncomfortable for Blue’s liking. To the side of the room were extra chairs, although she couldn’t imagine why they would need them. There must have been about fifteen tables. In the very back of the room was a large counter. Behind that, looked like a kitchen area, almost like how a fast food restaurant would be set up. Icy pointed in that direction. “Back there is where I, Fallen, Emby, and River cook. We make most of the meals here with the supplies we get. Sometimes we’ll get other people to help us, but it’s not likely.” “Who are Emby and River?” Blue asked. “You’ll probably meet them tomorrow,” Rainie answered. Fallen grabbed her wrist. “Come on, I’ll show you the back.” Blue allowed herself to be dragged away, happy that someone wanted to show her something. They went through a swinging door and turned to the left, looking across the kitchen. “Okay, so here’s where we place the food after we put it on plates. Then people can just choose what they want. We have a general idea of what everyone likes, so it’s not too difficult,” she explained. She walked to the island in the center. “This is our main counter space. We chop, make plates, and basically do anything that doesn’t require heat.” Next she showed Blue the fridge, microwave- which was currently broken due to Cheetah, the oven, and the dishwasher. Lastly, they went into the pantry. Blue gawked at its size. It was a walk-in, with hardly any light, and the shelves were stacked with food ranging from canned pineapple to oreos and cake mix. Blue ran through it, trying to find something she wanted. She imagined the amount of pantry raids she could do with this thing. She stopped when she found it. She tore it open eagerly. She couldn’t remember the last time she had eaten, but it couldn’t hurt to eat this, right? She chomped on it, excited. Fallen finally found her, and gaped at her. “Straight to the chocolate, huh?” Blue nodded. “Are we allowed to raid this thing?” “No, but you’ll have to plan a secret one with your roommates,” Fallen grinned. “Who are my roommates?” “Whoever they throw you in with tomorrow,” she shrugged. “Who will throw me in?” “You’ll find out.” “Should I be scared?” “Definitely.” “Is she in my chocolate?” Icy shouted, from presumably the door into the pantry. Blue took another munch. “Hide,” Fallen whispered, pushing Blue further into the insanely large pantry. Soon they found a corner, and Blue broke off what would’ve been half of the chocolate bar, and gave it to Fallen. They began to eat it quickly, pressured by hearing Icy’s feet run across the floor of the pantry. When they finished, Fallen began to drag Blue again, to another corner. Blue found her target and dashed towards it. She slammed the wrapper into the trash can, then turned and brushed her fingers off. Fallen did the same and they grinned at each other. “So,” Fallen began, not skipping a beat, “we don’t know how we get all this food. It just appears.” Blue stared at her, stomach twisting into knots. “It just… Appears? Out of no where?” “Yeah, in the middle of the night, when no one’s looking. Whatever has been eaten, the next morning, it’s restocked.” “Has anyone stayed up through the night to see what happens?” Blue murmured. “Good question!” Icy shouted, running up to them. “We learned the answer to that the hard way.” “We didn’t get anything new for the next week,” Fallen finished. Blue shivered, “I’m guessing you guys eat a lot.” “Yeah,” Fallen nodded. “I mean, we got by because we still had a lot, but the shortage of gourmet meals and candy made everyone grumpy.” “Gourmet?” “Well, instead of spaghetti or something every night, it was sandwiches,” Icy snickered. “Except for the cooking crew,” Fallen smirked. “We had a stash of the good stuff.” “So, will I meet the rest of the group tomorrow at breakfast?” Blue asked hopefully. “No,” Icy shook her head, and Blue’s heart dropped. “I’ll send Emby and River to feed you, and after that, you’ll be given a tour.” “Fine,” Blue scowled. Then the words settled in. “I’ll see outside?” “Yes…” Icy seemed hesitant. “I’ll come get you for that.” “I’m prepared for everything,” Blue insisted. “I’ve read enough books.” Icy raised an eyebrow. “Are you prepared for reality though?” “Good point.” “Do you want some dinner before you go to bed?” Fallen asked. “But… I literally just woke up.” Blue was getting even more confused. Icy shook her head. “You’ll be dead tired, I promise. You weren’t sleeping. You weren’t rested. I’m sorry, but as soon as you feel one of the comfortable beds, you’ll be right out.” “Do you get regular supplies too?” Blue asked. Now, Icy nodded. “Anything we need, or could ever need, and sometimes want, is given to us.” “So, we’re all alone? A bunch of teenagers? No adults?” “No adults,” Icy confirmed. “Huh.” “What do you want for dinner? First day, I’ll give you exactly what you want,” Fallen grinned. “Tacos.” “I swear, food choices show your mental age.” Icy rolled her eyes. … Blue enjoyed a plate full of tacos and rice before she sat in the sitting area again, waiting for Rainie to return and show her around her temporary room. Rainie hadn’t been there for the pantry fiasco. She had run off to talk with a few other BlogClanners. Blue decided not to question it. She already had too many questions, and she didn’t want to add another to her ever-growing list. After a few minutes, Rainie came in. Icy blocked the door again, and Blue didn’t complain. Hopefully, she would see it tomorrow. “Alright, ready to see it?” Rainie asked, beckoning for her to stand up. Blue nodded. She’d already had a glance at it as Rainie shoved her through it straight into the bathroom. But this time she’d actually get a chance to take in her surroundings. Briefly, she wondered where Fallen had hidden during that. Rainie opened the door opposite to the one she had just entered from. She led the way in, and Icy followed from behind. Immediately on her left, Blue saw a small twin bed with a blue and white gradient comforter and a few pillows. Across from where she stood was the bathroom door that Rainie had shoved her through earlier. Beside it was a large book shelf stacked with books. In fact, the more she looked around the room, the more she noticed just how many bookshelves were scattered around. Every wall was covered with them. “Books?” “We all read a lot,” Icy explained. “If someone wants to keep a book to themselves, they just take it. But they have to share if someone wants to read it.” “Most of us read these ones,” Rainie said, stepping close to the bookshelf closest to the bed. They crouched down beside it. As she got a closer look, Blue noticed that all the covers were taken off the hard covers. “Um…” “We don’t know the titles of any of the books. We just guess…” Icy muttered. “These ones are about cats.” “What do you call them?” “The Cat Books,” Rainie snorted. Icy shrugged. “What else do you expect?” “Creativity,” Blue said, sounding out each syllable clearly. “I take it back,” Icy said, “Everyone here is going to hate you.” “That’s my job,” she grinned. “The sad thing is we’re all too nice to hate you forever,” Rainie groaned. “Okay, we’re locking you in here for the night, okay?” Icy said. “You have a set of pajamas on your bed and a new toothbrush in the bathroom. Tomorrow after you wake up, Emby and River will bring you food, then Rainie and I will come get you. Got it?” Blue nodded. “Whatever.” With a shared eyeroll, the two girls walked out of the room. She heard the door click as it locked and Blue let herself crumple to the floor. Omc this is so annoying! Her thoughts paused. Omc? The thought came so naturally that it kinda freaked her out. She shook her head to clear it. She couldn’t even remember what was annoying now. She stood up and yanked the white pajamas off her bed. She went into the bathroom. After she had thrown the pajamas on, brushed her teeth, and all that jazz, she climbed under the covers. Blue stared up at the ceiling, watching the fan spin. She tried to let her body relax, but it was hard. She was socially drained. She must have met at least twenty people within an hour or two. Not to mention the fact that most of them probably secretly hated her. That was always fun to deal with. It’ll get better. She told herself. People will begin to like me. Icy did say they were way too nice to hate me forever, right? Something told her they wouldn’t show their distaste outright. More likely in a passive-aggressive tone. Which made it worse. She wouldn’t be able to tell who was actually nice or rude. “Go to sleep,” she whispered to herself, rolling over on her side. She buried herself in her blanket, trying to feel a shred of warmth. Eventually her eyelids began to droop and she felt herself finally begin to relax. Everything would feel better in the morning, when she finally got some answers. She closed her eyes, comfort spreading through her limbs as a faint image popped in front of her. It was an image of two girls. She knew she had seen them sometime today, but their faces were so blurred they could have been any of them. “Just don’t leave me there.” The voice was small, and clear. Blue had just enough wakefulness to register it. She knew that voice. She knew those faces staring at her. She knew that she had slipped into sleep. She knew she was dreaming. I’m dreaming. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, it switched off. All that was left was an empty black filled with questions. And no answers.Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress